Rendre hommage
by Azilia07
Summary: Post-game. Ce que sont devenus les membres du SEES. Une dizaine d'années après les évènements, ils ont pris des chemins différents mais n'ont nullement brisé les liens qui les unissent.


**Persos/Couple** : Mitsuru/Akihiko, Junpei/Chidori, Fuuka, mention d'Yukari, Shinji, Ken.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Atlus.  
**Prompt** : Mitsuru/Akihiko - ce qu'ils deviennent une dizaine d'années après la fin du jeu. J'aurai un petit faible si ils étaient marié et avaient un petit garçon ! Leur vie de tous les jours, scène tendre d'un petit déjeuner un dimanche en famille par exemple.  
- précision : si on peut croiser quelques autres membres (Jumpei ou Fuuka par exemple...) je serai ravie !  
**Notes** : Post-game, plus particulièrement la version "FES". Je ne sais plus exactement s'ils souviennent ou non de Minato j'ai penché pour la première option.

* * *

L'arrondi du ventre tendait le vêtement – Mitsuru le caressa, encore étonnée d'un tel changement sur elle alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle était dans cet état. Elle avait senti la vie prendre sa place en elle et c'était quelque chose de curieux mais surtout de _merveilleux. _Une sensation bien différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti, lorsqu'elle était enfant, de l'éveil de son Persona. Une toute autre vie naissait en elle aujourd'hui, une vie _humaine _et qui n'était plus le simple reflet de son esprit. C'était un être à part entière.

Jusqu'au bout Mitsuru avait tâché de mener son rôle de meneuse du groupe Kirijo – qui désormais contrôlait plusieurs entreprises afin d'assurer la sécurité de la ville. Mais évidemment dès qu'elle eut atteint un certain stade dans sa grossesse – entre autre celui de ne plus pouvoir voir ses pieds et connaître de curieux désirs culinaires – Mitsuru fut mise de force en congés. Situation que la jeune femme avait fini par accepter mais à une seule condition : pouvoir accueillir qui bon lui semble quand elle le voudrait.

— Et le bébé ?  
— Akihiko, voir du monde ne me fera pas de mal et n'accentue pas le risque de fausses couches !

Par contre la grossesse la rendait plus nerveuse et plus encline aux disputes. Akihiko n'avait pas cherché à la contredire, se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de l'embrasser. Façon à lui de s'excuser et de prouver son amour, lui qui ne savait pas s'exprimer. Mitsuru se demandait parfois comment ils avaient réussi à se mettre ensemble. Il fallait avouer que leurs amis les avaient aidés, voir forcés un peu la main.

La domestique venu lui annoncer que quelqu'un voulait lui rendre visite la tira de sa léthargie. Se tournant mollement en sa direction, Mitsuru lui fit signe de faire rentrer le visiteur.

Rien qu'à entendre les voix elle sut qui venait la voir. Tâchant de se redresser sur la chaise longue où elle se reposait, Mitsuru n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste qu'elle fut réprimandée.

— Tu-tu-tu. Je t'_interdis _de te lever ! Tu es enceinte et ta santé passe avant tout.

Fuuka retapa l'oreiller, poussa d'une main ferme Mitsuru pour qu'elle se rallonge. Malgré les années, Fuuka demeurait petite, presque fragile – physique qui cachait une santé de fer et un caractère qui s'était développé avec le temps. Derrière elle Junpei observait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Lui n'avait pas changé, songea Mitsuru alors que Fuuka manquait de l'étouffer en la bordant avec une couverture. Il avait toujours cet air canaille qui lui avait donné la réputation d'être une simple racaille des cités au lycée. Faux airs cachant un cœur généreux, un ami fidèle.

S'avançant d'un pas, Junpei retint la main de Fuuka – si minuscule dans sa grande poigne. Junpei avait toujours été grand, et les années n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ce trait. De grand échalas il avait gagné quelques formes qui lui conféraient un charme viril. Mais déjà pris, hélas pour les demoiselles.

— Fuuka, laisse Mitsuru respirer un peu... Comment va, Mits' ? Le bébé fait pas trop des siennes ?

D'un geste paternel Junpei caressa le ventre tandis que Fuuka amenait des chaises pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

— Si tu savais... Je sens qu'il va être une vraie pile électrique.  
— Digne fiston de son papa ! Bon on est d'accord que c'est moi le parrain ?

Mitsuru hocha la tête, amusée. Aussi curieux que cela puisse être, elle avait décidé que Junpei ferait un excellent parrain. Il saurait inculquer de bons préceptes à ce garçon. Tout comme Fuuka serait une marraine exemplaire – qui ne rêverait pas de l'avoir dans sa famille ?

— D'ailleurs Junpei, comment va Chidori ?

Auparavant personne n'osait prononcer son nom – elle avait été une ennemie, puis sa mort avait bouleversé nombre de personnes dont Junpei en premier lieu. Son éveil après son coma avait étonné tout le monde, mais encore plus son attitude. Elle avait tout oublié – elle avait échangé sa vie contre sa mémoire, Junpei devenant un inconnu. Il leur avait fallu tout reconstruire, tout recommencer – et tout le groupe avait suivi l'évolution avec une boule au ventre, craignant que rien ne se tisse entre eux. Et pourtant, ils avaient finis mariés et Junpei à jamais changé.

— Elle mène une tournée dans tout le Japon. Ses œuvres font un malheur, y en a même déjà dans des musées, t'imagines !

On sentait l'admiration dans les mots de Junpei. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, échangèrent un regard – le voir ainsi vous réchauffait le cœur.

— Et moi à côté qui trime de boulot en boulot, qui ait pas de situation... Non mais franchement elle a trouvé quoi chez moi pour m'épouser ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Junpei posait la question, ni la dernière. Déjà les filles soupiraient d'avance à l'idée de devoir ressortir les arguments habituels quand Akihiko entra dans la pièce. Dans son costume d'inspecteur de police il avait une prestance d'adulte – ce qu'il était assurément. Saluant ses amis d'une poignée de main virile ou d'une bise il laissa le soin à Mitsuru de le tirer par la cravate pour qu'il daigne lui accorder un baiser à la vue de tous.

— Ben ça, siffla Junpei en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. C'est qu'il est beau le petit Akihiko ! Il doit en draguer de la donzelle !  
— Je suis marié...  
— Ça n'empêche pas !  
— Tiens, j'irais dire çà à Chidori à notre prochaine rencontre... laissa tomber Akhiko, observant avec malice la mine réprobatrice de son ami.

Laissant Junpei maugréer son erreur, Akihiko alla aux nouvelles de Fuuka qui n'avait dit mot, prenant place sur un siège libre.

— Je travaille toujours en tant que serveuse. Je continue à apprendre, c'est dur mais... je ne désespère pas. D'ailleurs...

Fouillant dans un gros sac, Fuuka en tira un magazine qu'elle ouvrit et tendit à ses amis.

— Dans leur rubrique « Blogs à ne pas rater » ils ont mentionné le mien ! Ils le décrivent comme « instructif, passionnant, avec lui la cuisine semble un jeu d'enfant ». Et depuis mes visites ont triplées, de même que les commentaires. Que du positif !  
— Toi qui voulais œuvrer dans la cuisine, commenta Mitsuru, te voilà déjà célèbre en tant que blogueuse culinaire.

Akihiko avait levé un sourcil, posant son doigt sur l'article.

— Ton blog se nomme « Shinji cook » ?

Fuuka hocha la tête, reprenant le magazine, le plaquant contre elle. Ses joues avaient rosies, un peu de honte se lisait dans son regard.

— J'ai voulu me tourner vers la cuisine... pour Shinji. Il m'avait beaucoup appris, il m'avait redonné confiance en moi. Sans lui j'aurais juste suivi mes parents dans la médecine... moi qui déteste la vue du sang...  
— Tu nous l'avais jamais dit...  
— Je n'osais pas, c'est... c'était comme un secret, un hommage... vous comprenez ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête – tous comprenaient l'attitude de Fuuka. Les combats contre les Shadows les avait marqués à jamais, et tous avaient évolué différemment depuis. Ils avaient perdus des êtres chers, cherché à leur rendre hommage chacun à sa façon. Mitsuru avait refusé le fiancé choisi par sa famille et épousé Akihiko, au risque d'être déshéritée. Ce dernier avait rejoint la police pour sécuriser davantage la ville – pour ne pas que d'autres comme Shinji soient victimes de gangs dangereux. Junpei, lui, tâchait d'être le bon époux que son père n'avait jamais été, craignant le jour où il tiendrait lui-même un fils dans ses bras.

— Au fait quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Yukari ?

Fuuka avait cherché à changer de sujet, à chasser les nuages qui s'étaient invités dans les cœurs. Mitsuru fut la seule à répondre, la seule encore avec qui Yukari détenait le plus de liens. Elle n'avait pas souhaité demeurer avec eux, cherchant sa propre voie ailleurs, sans répéter le passé.

— Elle a réussi à ouvrir un cabinet psychiatrique et elle arrive à parler un peu plus avec sa mère. Elle doit la voir dans quelques jours.  
— Je pense que ce sera un grand pas pour elle que de renouer des liens, souligna Fuuka. Yukari est très fragile.  
— Ce serait bien de se revoir tous, un jour, annonça Junpei. Une réunion des anciens, rien de trop triste, on enterre personne que je sache, hein ! Juste... se revoir. Tous, même le petit Ken.  
— Tu dis « petit » parce qu'il est au lycée, mais il est toujours au-dessus de toi niveau maturité.  
— Akihiko toi par contre, t'as pas changé. Tu radotes toujours les mêmes blagues.

Une dispute commença à s'installer entre les hommes que les demoiselles observèrent avec le sourire de celles qui sont habituées à de telles scènes. Fuuka posa sa main sur le ventre de Mitsuru – elle sentit le petit bouger, donner un coup pour manifester sa présence.

— Comment vous allez le nommer ?  
— Minato.

Un sourire entendu naquit sur les lèvres des femmes. Chacun avait sa manière de rendre hommage au passé.


End file.
